


Fish And Vodka

by PoisnousPixie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Historical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-14
Updated: 2012-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-03 16:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisnousPixie/pseuds/PoisnousPixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The next step, is for us to become one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fish And Vodka

_June 30th, 1976_

She stared at him for a long couple of minutes, uncertain as to how she should take his question. Was it even a question? It was very hard to tell with a person like Russia. She searched his expression for any signs, but there wasn't really any major signs. His lips were pulled into a creepy smile, his eyes were as empty and cold as ever. The years she had spent as England's colony had been filled with lessons about how to avoid people like the man now standing before her. For a moment, a mere fraction of a second, she wished she had listened. However, once the second passed she was able to remember that one of the reasons she had agreed to work with Russia was mainly because he'd been at the top England's "Avoid these countries" list.

"Non." Her voice was only a little shaky, and was carefully edging a bit away from the tall blond.

His expression didn't change in the least, "We are allies now, da?"

Her eyes darted towards the door, "Oui...?"

"Then the next step, is for us to become one." This was definitely a statement, and one that he spoke with complete confidence. And a giggle. His smile was twisting, becoming close to a leer.

She had seen a less disturbing expression thrown her way before, usually by France. Of course, with France, she never felt the need to run and hide.

He took a step forward, she took one back. His smile widened into a predatory grin. This was what prompted her next action.

The fish was slimy, and smelled of the sea. It was so familiar in her hand, and she wielded like one would a well worn weapon. Her movements would have seemed practiced to anyone watching, as she lifted her arms, the fishes tail gripped in her hands, and swung.

Russia, having only met Seychelles a few times in the past, was completely surprised by the face full of slimy, smelly fish. He didn't react violently, as she had expected. Instead, he raised a gloved hand to his face, and tried to wipe away that horrid stench. His violet eyes, so pretty at first glance and frightening upon further inspection, looked her up and down, sizing her up as though she were a great foe to be stomped on.

Her grip on the fish tightened, hands shaking, as she realized just what she had done. She took another step back, eying him warily, ready to bolt should he move forward.

"Perhaps, you are needink time to think on it, da?" His smile was back, brilliant and wide. He giggled at her frightened look, and patted her on the head like a father would a silly daughter.

This was the last that this particular subject was brought up for many years.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Historical Notes:** Diplomatic relations between Seychelles and the Soviet Union were established on 30 June 1976, a day after the island nation gained its independence from the United Kingdom. Russia has an embassy in Port Victoria. Seychelles is represented in Russia through its embassy in Paris (France) and two honorary consulates (in Saint Petersburg and Yekaterinburg).


End file.
